Sailor Schweiss
by KyraEnsui
Summary: [AU] Weiss and Schwarz are now the characters of Sailor Moon because of Ken's accidental wish.
1. Characters Introduction

Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon. They are sole property of their creator. Takehito Koyasu-sama owns Weiss Kreuz. Naoko Takeuchi-sama owns Sailor Moon. So pay attention!  
  
----  
  
Kyra Ensui: Okay. I should at least add some pairings in this story. I'm sorry but I personally like SchuxKen pairings the most. So, it goes like this: SchuxKen, BirmanxManx (damn. That's the 1st). KenxAya, SchuxAya, and I'll think about the rest later as the story progress.   
  
Well, I'll be pretty much going by the series of Sailor Moon and all the way upto what I feel like stopping since I'll be in the story too. Just making sure the story goes my way and not the characters. ::glares at Schu:: Hehe... Thanx Romilly McAran for the info. I didn't know that it was a german word. Actually, it's a combination of Schwarz + Weiss = Schweiss.   
  
^__^;;;;  
  
Here are their roles:  
  
1. Sailor Moon is Ken Hidaka  
  
2. Sailor Mercury is Omi Tsukiyono  
  
3. Sailor Mars is Aya/Ran Fujimiya  
  
4. Sailor Venus is Yohji Kudou  
  
5. Sailor Jupiter is Farfarello  
  
6. Sailor Saturn is Nagi Naoe  
  
7. Sailor Uranus is Birman  
  
8. Sailor Neptune is Manx  
  
9. Sailor Pluto is Brad Crawford  
  
10. Tuxedo Mask is Schuldig  
  
11. Luna is Kyra Ensui (Might as well include the author. Hehe.)  
  
12. Jadeite is Neu  
  
13. Nephlyte is Hirofumi Takatori   
  
14. Zoisite is Hell  
  
15. Malakite is Masafumi Takatori  
  
16. Queen Beryl is Reji Takatori  
  
17. Molly is Tot  
  
18. Melvin is Botan 


	2. An Accidental Wish

Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Weiss Kreuz. They are sole property of their creator. Takehito Koyasu-sama owns Weiss Kreuz. So pay attention!  
  
-----  
  
Kyra Ensui: Konnichi wa! I'm just taking some break from other stories. Damn writer's block. Hehe. I'll have the next installment of Euthanasia up really soon. Wee hee. My 1st review and I want to thank Snowshoe koneko for it. Don't worry. You'll find out soon if Ken is going to be okay. ::evil grin:: Hmm... I do want to thank some people who inspired me to continue on. ^__^ Well, let's get on with this story.  
  
-----  
  
Fighting evil by moonlight  
  
Winning love by daylight  
  
Never running from a real fight  
  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
  
She will...never turn her back on a friend  
  
She is...always there to defend  
  
She is...the one on whom we depend  
  
She is the once named Sailor...  
  
...Sailor Venus  
  
...Sailor Mercury  
  
...Sailor Mars  
  
...Sailor Jupiter  
  
With secret powers all so new to her  
  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
  
Fighting evil by moonlight  
  
Winning love by daylight  
  
With her Sailor Scouts to help fight  
  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
  
She is the one...Sailor Moon  
  
---  
  
Yohji: 0__0 WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE WATCHING THERE, KEN?  
  
Ken: *throws bag of chips in the air and spills can of soda on his pants* Ahh...  
  
Yohji: *left hand on his waist* For an assassin, you do get spook easily. Hehe.. So, what were you watching?  
  
Ken: *mutters* Sailor Moon.  
  
Yohji: *examines* Hmm.. Very pretty girls. *slaps Ken on the back* Never thought you have it in you. Just look at it. *points at the scenes of their transformation*  
  
Ken: For your information, they're transforming. Not undressing for your own sick entertainment. *pouts*  
  
Yohji: *hands over heart* Ouch. You wound me too quick. *falls down*  
  
Ken: Whatever.  
  
Omi: *back from mission* Ta da iiiiiimmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! [1]  
  
Yohji & Ken: Okairi. [2]  
  
Omi: *jumps like a little kid* Guess what Aya found during our mission???  
  
Yohji: Found a new hobby?  
  
Ken: A new personality?  
  
Omi: *pouts* Baka. [3] *points to doorway*.... *blinks* Where's Aya?  
  
Aya: *stern, low voice* Over here.  
  
Ken, Yohji & Omi: *turns around*  
  
Ken: *gasp*  
  
Yohji: *stares*  
  
Omi: *giggles*  
  
Aya: *glares*  
  
**10 Minutes Later**  
  
Yohji: *still in shock* So, Aya. *tries to contain laughter* Who's the pretty lady with you? *burst out in laughter*  
  
Aya: *icy glare at Yohji*  
  
Omi: *points* That's a genie. Apparently, we were supposed to retrieve it for Kritiker but Esset sent two members of Schwarz to intercept us and then..  
  
Ken: And then what?  
  
Omi: *points again* She happened.  
  
Yohji: T_T That's not helping one bit. Did you say she was a genie?  
  
Omi: Yep. We used one wish to get out the place. So, we have two more left. But Aya is a bit stubborn saying that...  
  
Ken: Say what??  
  
Omi: That... *feeling icy prick from Aya's glare*  
  
Yohji: Oh won't you just stop glaring at us. At least melt that stupid ice glare, ice princess.  
  
Ken & Omi: *snickers*  
  
**30 Minutes Later**  
  
Ken: So, what should we do with her?  
  
Omi: I don't know but we need to report this to Manx and Birman about this situation. *looks at Aya* Have you thought of a 2nd wish yet?  
  
Aya: Hn.  
  
Yohji: Typical. So, we can wish for anything right?  
  
Omi: I think that's right. It just that.. Um.  
  
Yohji: What?  
  
Omi: Well, Aya can make the wish since he released her but from looking at the situation, she's...  
  
Yohji: Huh?  
  
Omi: *points at Ken* That.  
  
Yohji: 0__0 What the??  
  
Ken: Umm.. Why are you so close to me? I thought Aya was your master since he released you and all.  
  
Genie: Because you looked like my old master a long time ago.  
  
Ken: *gulps* How long was that?  
  
Genie: A few hundred years ago.  
  
All except Aya: EHHH???????????????  
  
**15 Minutes Later**  
  
Yohji: This is getting ridiculous. Damn it. At least wish for something. I know what I want.  
  
Ken: No way. Not your ideas.  
  
Yohji: Awww.. Why not, Kenken?  
  
Ken: *pouts* Don't call me that.  
  
Omi: Well, at least think of something. We can't have her hovering around like that. People will get suspicious.  
  
Ken: *so in-tune with Sailor Moon*  
  
Yohji: So Ice Princess, have you thought of any wishes yet? *grins*  
  
Aya: Hn.  
  
Ken: *memorized* It'll be so cool if it actually happens. Man, I wish that our lives will be like theirs.  
  
All except Ken: *gasp* KEN!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: *snaps out* What? *confused*  
  
Genie: Your wish is my command.  
  
Ken: Oops. ^__^;;;  
  
Tsu zu ku.  
  
----  
  
[1] I'm back.  
  
[2] Welcome back.  
  
[3] Idiot or stupid.  
  
Well, what do you guys think? It's my 1st try-out. Well, I was inspired by a picture of the Gundam Wing guys in Sailor outfits where I bought it at Fanime Convention. ^__^ So cool~  
  
Preview: Now, they got their 2nd wish which the guys didn't like. And now, they're not assassins anymore but savior of Earth in skirts. **giggles** Hmm. And guess what? Schwarz is part of it too. Stay tuned. 


	3. Kyra Luna, Sailor Ken, and Tuxedo Schu

Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon. They are sole property of their creator. Takehito Koyasu-sama owns Weiss Kreuz. Naoko Takeuchi-sama owns Sailor Moon. So pay attention!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Don't you just love the method of 'copy & paste'. It just beats of typing it out over and over. Hehe....  
  
Tsuzuki: Ahem... Shouldn't you be working on your English essay?  
  
KyraEnsui: Sighs.... I know but I'm having a darn writer's block. I can't think until I feel like typing it out. Plus, this fic has been bothering me a bit. I want to at least bring out the next chapter.   
  
Tsuzuki: I see. So, when are you going to continue on ours??  
  
KyraEnsui: Very soon!! Already know what to type out. Wee hee.... After finishing the essay, I can work on it. Hehe.....  
  
Tsuzuki: Okay... But don't forget to finish it by tonight. Don't want you to be scold by Tatsumi.  
  
KyraEnsui: **hugs Tsuzuki** Thank you sooo much for caring me.   
  
Tsuzuki: No problem.... Onward with this crazy universe...  
  
KyraEnsui: ^___^V  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: My personal note... This is AU so that means anything goes for what I think is funny and good. In words, some high schoolers male wears skirts and some female wears pants. Do note the word 'some'. Okay? ^__^V  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
[thinking]  
  
telepathy  
  
//scenes//  
  
Ken: **groans**  
  
Sammy: Wake up sleepy head!! **pokes Ken in the side**  
  
Ken: **groans more** 5 more minutes....  
  
Sammy: **shrugs** You're loss. But you are going to be late for school you know.   
  
Ken: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **loud thud**  
  
//downstairs//  
  
Mother: Sammy, is that Ken falling off the bed again?  
  
Sammy: Yes mom. That lazy bum...   
  
Mother: Now now.... Don't call your brother like that.  
  
Sammy: But he is, mom! He can't even wake up by himself without whacking his alarm clock into pieces. Just now, that was his 5th one broken.  
  
Mother: Sighs.... Ken, honey. Hurry up. You'll be late for school again.   
  
//another loud thud from coming down//  
  
Ken: **rubbing his behind** Itaii~~~  
  
Sammy: Clumsy fool. Here's your lunch and your bag. Hurry up. You're already five minutes late for school. It won't be a surprise if you get detention again.  
  
Ken: Ha ha..very funny. I'm off, mom!  
  
Mother: Be careful, dear. And don't close the door.....  
  
**loud slam of the front door**  
  
Mother: hard. Sighs....  
  
//walking along the sidewalk//  
  
Ken: [This is odd. Why is this place looks similiar? It's Tokyo right but I've seen this before. But where?? Hmm.....]  
  
//Ken was lost in thought that he didn't see the person in front of him until he crashed into the stranger.//  
  
Ken: Ack... *bows* Sumimasen..sumimasen. [literally: I'm sorry] I didn't mean to....  
  
Schuldig: Well well. Hello there, Kitty. **whistles** Nice outfit you there. **points his skirt**  
  
Ken: **turns bright red** Hentai!!!   
  
//Ken gets up from his crash and tries to punch Schuldig in the face, but he misses. Schuldig grabs his wrist and pulls him closer to his body. He places his one of hand under Ken's skirt where he yelps.//  
  
Schuldig: **whispers into Ken's ear** I have never thought that you would look good in those skirts. If only I go to your school, then I would definitely have some fun. **snickers**  
  
Ken: Why you..... Let go of me... Damn it.... I'm late for school...  
  
Schuldig: Why should I? So tell me kitty, did you apparently wish for this to come? Hmm... **nips Ken's ear**  
  
Ken: **yelps**  
  
Schuldig: You don't have to tell me. I can see it... I find it very interesting. I wonder who you are in this world... **seductively licks his neck**  
  
//Ken pushes Schuldig back where he begins to run VERY fast. Schuldig just smirks to see his kitty disappear.//  
  
Schuldig: Hmm... I shouldn't call him kitty. I should call him bunny. **laughs** That's funny. Hmm... I wonder what happened to the others.  
  
//15 minutes later//  
  
Teacher: Ken Hidaka. You are late again. This is your 20th time that you have been coming to my class late. What is your excuse this time?  
  
Ken: **pants** I..... I'm sorry... I busted my alarm again.... **continues to pant**  
  
Teacher: Whatever... You have detention again. Now, go to your seat because you're disrupting my class.  
  
Ken: Damn that gaijin. If I ever see him again, I would....  
  
Schuldig: You do what, little kitty.  
  
Ken: **falls off his chair**  
  
//Ken made a loud crash to the floor where he disrupted his teacher's class and everyone turn to look at him. He starts to blush and tries to get back to his seat. Before the teacher would go back on continuing with the lesson, she made Ken to do some chores during his detention time. Ken growls.//  
  
Ken: Damn you Schuldig.. Now you made me do chores during my detention. **growls**  
  
Schuldig: Awww.... Do you want me to accompany you during your little 'detention chores'? **sends some hentai scenes**  
  
Ken: **blushes brightly** You hentai!!!!!!!!  
  
//Class was over but Ken have to stay behind to serve his detention. Who knew that he come only for 45 minutes of his class time. Now, he have to spend it here than out in the field to play soccer. He curses that German.  
  
Ken was busy 'clapping' the erasers away to release some chalk dust out the window. He cough a bit because the wind decides to change direction and blows towards him instead. He didn't hear the door slide closed or even hearing someone walking towards him. But he jump when he felt a hand something sliding up his skirt.//  
  
Ken: Ack.. **falls down and points** How the hell you get here?! More likely, what the hell were you doing?!!  
  
Schuldig: **smirks** Aww... I come to visit you. Let's just say my temptation got the best of me and it decided that it wants to play with you more.   
  
Ken: Stay away from me. Or I'll.... **tries to think of way to defend him off**  
  
Schuldig: Nice try. But no one is helping you here. Be a nice kitty and let me have some fun.  
  
//Ken tries to get up from his fall but he was pinned down Schuldig. He forgot that his speed and that he's a telepath. His mind was full of images of what Schuldig would be doing to him.//  
  
Schuldig: **kisses lightly on Ken's neck** Oh my... What lovely thought you have there. I wouldn't have thought of that. **smirks** I might as well take YOUR advice.  
  
Ken: **curses his thought**  
  
//Schuldig felt a hard bonk on his head. He curses who drop something on his head and ruin his mood. He looks up but he finds that he didn't see anyone or anything up there until he felt pain on his right leg.//  
  
Schuldig: Itaii~~~  
  
Ken: **escapes from Schuldig's grip** Damn you gaijin. **pants**  
  
Schuldig: **rubbing his leg and curses** Now who the hell bite me?!  
  
Girl's voice: I did, you dork!  
  
Schuldig: Who you calling a dork around here?  
  
Girl's voice: I did. You're ruining this place and the whole story.   
  
Schuldig: Where the hell are you?!  
  
Girl's voice: Right here.  
  
//Ken almost his head on the wall when he saw a small blue cat sitting next to him. The cat has a cresent moon on her forehead.//  
  
Ken: Did....did I just...heard that cat talked?!  
  
Schuldig: It is either you been hitting your head too much or I, too, heard that cat talked.  
  
Luna: Geez Ken. I thought you would know who I am since it was your wish and you did watch the anime.  
  
Ken: Luu...Luna?!  
  
Luna: Bingo!  
  
Ken: But...but...how do you know??  
  
Luna: Easy. I am the Sailor Scouts' advisor and I am your genie along with I am your authoress.  
  
Ken: Wow... You can do three things in one huh?  
  
Luna: Yup. Anyways, you know the whole routine of my line of work. But also, I'm here to stop 'certain' person of turning this into a R-rated universe. **glares at Schuldig**  
  
Schuldig: What?!  
  
Luna: Anyway, I'm here to give you your crystal.  
  
Ken: Me?! You mean that I'm one of the Sailor Scouts! Cool~~ Which scouts am I?  
  
Luna: Yes. You are one of them. I'll show you who you will be...  
  
//Luna closes her eyes to concertrate her powers on bringing forth Ken's accessories. Those accessories is now place in Ken's hand where his eyes opens wide with amazement. As it stop glowing in Ken's hand, it reveals a heart necklace, star locket, and a pen.//  
  
Schuldig: **stares** Does that mean he's Sailor Moon? **points at Ken**  
  
Luna: Yes he is...  
  
Ken: Hey.. How do you know?  
  
Schuldig: Tch... It's not like I know. C'mon, those are almost everywhere so it wouldn't be that much of a surprise if I know some.   
  
Ken: I see... **looks up at Schuldig and points** What is he supposed to be? Is he....?!!! Eep.. You're from the Negaverse!!  
  
Luna: Calm down Ken. He's not part of the Negaverse. Even though I should of but he's not. But you won't like it when I tell you that...  
  
Schuldig: Tsk tsk.. How mean of you to think that your lovely prince charming here is from the Negaverse. I am your one and only love of this crazy universe known as Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Ken: WHAT?!! No freakin' way!!! This can't be.. NO... Luna... Do something... I don't want him to be Tuxedo Mask!!! I don't want to bear his child. NO WAY!!!  
  
Schuldig: I'm hurt.   
  
Luna: Sorry Ken. I can't change it now.  
  
Ken: And why is that?!!!! You're the freakin' genie and author of this universe. Can't you just change the characters around like.... Ran or someone but not him!!!  
  
Schuldig: You just be surprise of what Ran and your other kitties are here. Oh I just can't wait to see the others too.   
  
Luna: **sighs and sweatdrops** You see... I need the Silver Crystal to restore my powers. That's the only way.  
  
Ken: Why am I not liking this at all?  
  
Schuldig: **purrs** I do want to see you transform though. You might be even more sexier. Hehe...  
  
Ken: YOU HENTAI!!!!  
  
//There was a loud scream outside of the classroom. Ken, Luna, and the limbing Schuldig stares out the classroom's window to find out. What they saw disturbs Ken and Schuldig the most.//  
  
Ken: Is that Schrient?! I thought they were freakin' dead!!  
  
Luna: AU [Alternative Universe].. AU... Ken..  
  
Ken: Crap. Now what should we do?!  
  
//Jadeite continues to suck the life out of every student on campus. But what finds it disturbing that Molly was helping also. Sheesh... She's out of character there.//  
  
Jadeite: Ahehe.... **evil laugh** Soon, all this power will belong to our Man-Queen. And I will finally have my love back from that witch..   
  
Molly: Wee hee.....  
  
Luna: **screams out loud** Tot...I mean Molly, you're out of character!!! You're not supposed to help Jadeite!!!  
  
Molly: Oops... Sorry. You might as well do the same to me then.  
  
Jadeite: **shrugs** Okay...  
  
Ken: **jumps out of window without a scatch** Stop right there.   
  
Schuldig: Whoa... How does he do that?   
  
Luna: **shrugs** I don't know.   
  
//Ken and Jadeite stares face-to-face.//  
  
Ken: Don't you dare hurt my friend, Molly. Or I will.....umm.... **looks up** What will I do?  
  
Luna and Schuldig: **bangs forehead on the window sills**  
  
Schuldig: You doofus. You're supposed to..... **looks at Luna** What is he supposed to do?  
  
Luna: **mumbles** Baka. **looks down at Ken** Just transform Ken.  
  
Ken: Okay! **brings out heart necklace and puts it around his neck** Moon Heart...  
  
Schuldig: You baka! It's Moon Prism Power or is Moon Make-Up Power??  
  
Luna: **bangs head again** It's Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!! And you should get ready too.   
  
Schuldig: But I...  
  
Luna: Don't worry. Even I haven't seen him transform. Maybe once but I didn't remember how it goes so yeah.... Just magically have a rose out and shout out..... Rose Power, Transcend.  
  
Schuldig: Rose....Power.....Transcend..... What the hell?!!  
  
Luna: Hey... Can you think of a better way to say to transform? **being sarcastic**  
  
Schuldig: **shrugs**  
  
Luna: Okay... Eep... Ken, WATCH OUT!!!  
  
Ken: Huh?! **looks back** Ack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
//Ken was caught surprise but he was able to dodge Jadeite's attack.//  
  
Jadeite: Aww...crap it. I'll let one of my minions to take care of you. I rather go back to see my prince.  
  
Ken: Your Man-Queen?  
  
Jadeite: You idiot. My Masafumi.  
  
Ken: He's here too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jadeite: Yes... Umm... Molly-minion, go attack your friend there.  
  
Molly: Okay... **attacks Ken**  
  
Ken: Eep... Now how can I transform?!  
  
Schuldig: I'm really going to regret this. Rose Power, Transcend.  
  
//Magically, he extend his right arm quickly where it reveals a rose through his sleeve. He brings the rose up to his face that cover his lips and brings it back down where the rose petals begins to fall apart and swirls around Schuldig.   
  
Schuldig's outfit begins to disintegrate and all rose petals continues to swirl around his body to create an outline of his new outfit. He quickly cross his arms and opens his eyes. The rose petals burst out to reveal a stylish Tuxedo Mask [1].  
  
He gracefully jumps down from the rooftop and lands in front of Ken. Giving a smirk to Ken, he runs towards Tot, I mean Molly-minion.//  
  
Schuldig: I know that I'm dead sexy but don't you think you should transform now while I'm holding her off.  
  
//That thought snaps Ken back to reality and he starts to stand up and ready for his turn.//  
  
Ken: I'm going to regret this. Moon Prism Power, Make-Up.  
  
----------------------  
  
[A/N: If you have seen Sailor Moon's transformation before, then I wouldn't have to describe it that much except that this is my way of their transformation. Only minor twicks in her outfit here and there. For those who didn't, **sighs** I'll help you out.]  
  
----------------------  
  
//Ken's school outfit disintegrates and it is covered by white interior armor. His arms extended out to have swirls of light covering them to reveal long, white gloves. He swipes his right arm to his right leg and his left arm to his left leg which forms a X across his chest where it reveals a brooch. He extend his arms back out to form his blue skirt. And finally, as he opens his eyes, a tiara was form on his forehead. Finally, he made his sexy pose.//  
  
Ken: I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice, I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil. In the name of the Moon, I shall Punish you! **did THE pose**  
  
Schuldig: **whistles** Not bad... Right done to her phrase. I'm impressed.  
  
Ken: Thanx... Hey.. **points** Watch out.  
  
//Luckily, Schuldig was able to dodge it in time.//  
  
Ken: I can handle this.  
  
//He places his hand behind his back and reveals his Moon Stick.//  
  
--------------------  
  
[A/N: If you really haven't watch Sailor Moon, then you're really in a tight spot. Go to http://sailorsoldier.cjb.net/ because it is really an extensive site of Sailor Moon. Now back to our fic.]  
  
--------------------  
  
Ken: Moon...Healing....Escalation...  
  
Molly: Ahhhh.... Eeekkkkk.....  
  
Luna: **sweatdrops** I doubt that anyone would sound like that.  
  
//Molly collapses and all the energy returns to their rightful owner.//  
  
Ken: Woo hoo.. **jumping up and down** I did it.  
  
Schuldig: Oh yes you did... **places his hand under his skirt again**  
  
Ken: Ack. **smacks it with his Moon Stick** Don't let me use this on you.   
  
Schuldig: Okay okay..... **backs off a bit**  
  
Luna: **jumps in Ken's arm** Great job Ken. You're a natural.  
  
Ken: Aww...thanks....  
  
//Back at Negaverse Universe//  
  
Queen Beryl: Jadeite, what the hell happened?! How did that Weiss boy and the Schwarz traitor defeated your minion?!   
  
Jadeitie: I...umm....  
  
Queen Beryl: Silence. Damn that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Next time, you won't be so lucky. **evil laugh**  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Gah!! I never thought this would take longer than usual. Soo sleepy and yet, I haven't even start on my essay. Double ack!!! Must finish it by tonight or else. __ Please review. Hehe....  
  
[1] Think Tuxedo's original outfit but get rid that goofy hat and switch it with Schuldig's 'gluhen series' hat.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Preview: Ken is starting to like his new found life until he met his 'hentai lover' which just loves ruining this fic and trying to up-rate this rating. Wait... He sees Omi in school and he sees Yohji on POSTERS???!!! Now, what the hell?! Wait and see the next chapter of Sailor Schweiss. ^___^V 


	4. Meet Omi Mercury and Early Appearance of...

Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon. They are sole property of their creator. Takehito Koyasu-sama owns Weiss Kreuz. Naoko Takeuchi-sama owns Sailor Moon. So pay attention!  
  
------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: I feel like a broken record. It's repeating itself over and over. Nothing new about the disclaimer though. Hehe... Etoo.....  
  
Hisoka: Shouldn't you talk about your 1st flame on one of your fics?  
  
KyraEnsui: **hugs Hisoka** Oh you are a bearing of good news. Hehe... I should.  
  
Hisoka: **tries to ply off KyraEnsui** Do you mind? Your silly and eerie emotion is getting into me.  
  
KyraEnsui: Oops... I forgot that you can do that. ^^ Hey... What do you mean eerie emotion??  
  
Hisoka: There's something about you that I can't pinpoint. You are too darn hard to quite understand even though you can make yourself quite clearly.  
  
KyraEnsui: Thanx. I don't try my best to do that. Anyway, who actually flame me?!  
  
Tatsumi: Manx16...saying something like "Okay I'm gonna say this right up front. You Fic is scarey! *runs and hids* I'm not coming back ever again! Sayonara!"  
  
KyraEnsui: Aa... Let me check myself. Twisted writer?  
  
Tsuzuki: Definitely a check.  
  
KyraEnsui: Emotional?  
  
Hisoka: ........Check, sometimes.  
  
KyraEnsui: Scary?  
  
Watari: Umm.....more along the line of weird and psychotic.  
  
KyraEnsui: Am I missing something here?  
  
Tatsumi: Procrastinator.  
  
KyraEnsui: Double check!!!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Woo hoo. My 1st flame and I have been a writer for almost 3 months. Hehe... Like I say, somewhere in my fic, that I do accept flame because it'll bring more inspiration. A positive review is much lovier, but hey, I don't mind. I just know that you all, the readers, are reading my fic. ^__^V And now, let's meet the other scouts.]  
  
---------------------------------  
  
[thinking]  
  
telepathy  
  
//scenes//  
  
//Negaverse//  
  
Queen Beryl: Jadeite, do you have any plans to get rid of Sailor Moon and 'her' perverted guardian?  
  
Jadeite: I...um...  
  
Malakite: How about finding his other friends and used them as bait? That way, that little soccer brat moon will give us the crystal that will help us take over this stupid planet.  
  
Jadeite: Masafumi-sama!! **glomps him**  
  
Queen Beryl: Excellent idea, my son. With that crystal, I can become the president of Japan.  
  
Malakite: Geez.. You're thinking small as usual. Eh..Jadeite?  
  
Jadeite: Yes?   
  
Malakite: If I so remember, isn't Jadeite and Malakite don't go along in this universe?  
  
Jadeite: **shrugs** I don't care.  
  
Queen Beryl: Jadeite! Go descend back to Earth and go make some bad-ass and evil havoc on Earth. Do you understand?  
  
Jadeite: **sarcastic** Oh yes, my Man-Queen. **grumbles**  
  
Queen Beryl: **raise brow** Man-Queen?  
  
//Jadeite immidiately disappear before she was going to be given a LONG speech of not calling names and how he's going to rule... ya di da...ya di da...//  
  
//Earth//  
  
Luna: Come on Ken. Wake up. You'll be late for school again. [Gah.. I'm his alarm again since he's unable to replace his old one. **sweatdrops** Hope he doesn't smash me....]  
  
Ken: **mumbles** 5 more minutes....Zzzz...  
  
Luna: *sighs* Ken...I don't know what's disturbing.. You being resembling the actual Sailor Moon or that I'm a writer which just being very disturbed. Hehe...  
  
Ken: Too lazy.... **mumbles more**  
  
Luna: I'm going to regret this soo much but it's for your own good Ken.  
  
//10 minutes later//  
  
Schuldig: Wakie wakie kitten. Time for school. **slides hand on his leg under the blanket** Oh I just love doing this.  
  
Ken: **falls off bed** Itaii~~   
  
Luna: You're finally awake sleepy head. I tried but you made me do that.  
  
Ken: **grumbles** Some way to wake up. **yawns** I'm going to take a shower.  
  
Luna: Okay...  
  
//Ken finds a towel and goes into the bathroom//  
  
Luna: You know that was a bit overboard.  
  
Schuldig: I know but you have any better ideas to wake him up. **smirks** Beside, I'm enjoying this. It's all because of you.  
  
Luna: **sighs** I knew I shouldn't read too much of those fics. Damn.. Apparently, you pairing up with Ken weighs more than the others. **grumbles**  
  
Schuldig: You just love me, don't you?  
  
Luna: Don't get cocky there. I can change this you know.  
  
Schuldig: **waves** Yeah yeah... I understand.  
  
//Ken comes out of the shower with one towel on his head and one that wraps around his waist. Apparently, Ken does not remember that Luna is a girl. Luna is blushing in red and jumps onto the window sill and out.//  
  
Ken: [What's got into Luna??]  
  
Schuldig: Simple. Luna is a girl. And you're a guy. Put two and two together and mulitply by the way you are showing yourself. **laughing**  
  
Ken: **looks himself in the mirror** [Crap!!] **blushes**  
  
Mother: Ken, honey. You'll be late for school again. Oh yeah, you have someone waiting for you at the door. Someone by the names Darian and Luna.  
  
Ken: [Luna...Darian??]  
  
//Within 5 minutes, he is all dressed and flying down the stairs but without being a klutz again and falls. He grabs his lunch and bag from his mother and flies out of the door where he sees two figures waiting for him out front of the gate.//  
  
Ken: Sch...Schuldig!!!!  
  
Schuldig: Yo~  
  
Ken: But...but... She said, "Darian".  
  
Luna: Apparently, she can't say his name right so I told her that Darian is his name since it is Sailor Moon's lover's name.  
  
Ken: **stares blankly at the girl** Who are you??  
  
Schuldig: Well well... You're not the only one who didn't recognize her but she's Luna.  
  
Ken: Lu...Luna?!  
  
Luna: Yes. This is my human form. If you look a bit closely, I am also the genie who granted your wish.  
  
Ken: **looks closely into her brown eyes** IT'S YOU!!!  
  
Luna: **sighs** Time to go to school. You'll be late.  
  
Ken: Aren't you coming?  
  
Luna: I can't. I'll be revert back as my cat-form in....  
  
//Luna is revert back to her cat-form.//  
  
Ken: Shit... I'm late. **speeds off, leaving Schuldig and Luna behind**  
  
Schuldig: Shouldn't we told him that we saw three of his kitties friend?  
  
Luna: He'll find out soon enough.  
  
//Ken did not pay attention to where he is running that he runs smack to the wall.//  
  
Ken: Itaii~~ **looks up** EH??  
  
//He stares at wall for a good long minutes. Confused. Awed. Shocked. Surprised. He tries to bring some words out but he just remember that he was really late for school. And so, he runs off again.//  
  
//10 minutes later//  
  
Ken: Crap...crap... Not this again. **sighs** At least I don't have that baka gaijin [literally: stupid foreigner. Gaijin means non-japanese person] to bother me. **coughs** Stupid chalk dust.  
  
Ami: Excuse me.   
  
Ken: **still coughing** Yes.  
  
Ami: Umm... Have you seen my clear blue disk in here? Someone told me that a teacher found it here and placed it in her desk.  
  
Ken: Yeah... Let me get it for you.  
  
Ami: Thank yo..... KEN?!  
  
//Ken is spooked//  
  
Ami: Ken, is that you?!  
  
Ken: O..o..OMI?!!!!!!!!!! Wha...what are you doing here??  
  
Omi: Ken-kun! I never thought I can find you. I guess Luna and Schuldig weren't pulling my strings when they said that you're here and that you're.... **walks closer to Ken and whispers** Sailor Moon.  
  
Ken: You got that right. And wait, there's more but let's talk somewhere more privately. Let's go up to the rooftop.  
  
Omi: Okay.  
  
//Omi followed Ken up to the rooftop where they can talk privately. Both boys tried not to laugh or blush when they saw each other in their 'uniform'.//  
  
Omi: Umm...don't you think that us wearing these are a bit...weird.  
  
Ken: **sighs** Weird is not the right word. It's more like whack-out. So, you say that you saw Luna and Schuldig but when did you see them?  
  
Omi: Oh... An hour ago. I think it was after you came running down the hall like a roadrunner. I didn't know it was you but I have heard that someone by the name Serena was always coming late for school. I never thought that it would be you.  
  
Ken: You and me both. **sighs** Anyway, you're Ami in this universe, right?  
  
Omi: Yeah... I think that means I'm Sailor Mercury but Luna has not confirmed that to me yet.  
  
Ken: I see. **sighs** I am really disturbed from the beginning but did you know that Schuldig is.....**whisper softly** Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Omi: Who? I can't hear you.  
  
Ken: **whisper louder** Schuldig is Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Omi: Ken, I really can't hear from all these noises.  
  
Ken: **screams in Omi's ear** I say, SCHULDIG IS TUXEDO MASK!!!  
  
Omi: **eyes widen** No way!! He's Tuxedo Mask??!!! I thought he was going to be one of the Negaverse.  
  
Ken: Believe it, chibi. Now get this, the Takatoris are the Negaverse along with Schrient except Tot.  
  
Omi: Tot?  
  
Ken: She's Molly. In other words, my best friend.  
  
Omi: Oh.. How disturbing.  
  
Ken: Highly. **shudders when remembering his first encounter with them and him**  
  
Omi: What should we do?  
  
Ken: I don't know. How about finding the others first and then find out how to go back to our universe?  
  
Omi: I thought the genie was with you? Can you just wished back?  
  
Ken: I tried but she says she needs the Silver Crystal.  
  
Omi: In other words...  
  
Ken: Yup...we have to follow through. **sighs** Guess what? You won't believe who I saw.  
  
Omi: Who?  
  
Ken: Yohji.  
  
Omi: Ehhhh?????????????!!!!!!!!!!! Where?  
  
Ken: **sighs** I saw him on a poster before I came here. Tch... He's living his fantasy very well. And you know that means huh, Omi?  
  
Omi: Yeah... He's Venus. Then, that means Ran is Mars......  
  
Ken: Why do you say that? Isn't it obivious that he's Mars with his firey glare and his hair is red?  
  
Omi: Yeah...but I heard that he's in another school and lives in a temple. We should go visit him. But I wonder who's Jupiter since she's part of the Inner Senshi [Soliders].  
  
Ken: I have no idea. Probably one of the Schwarz.  
  
Schuldig: Bingo!  
  
Omi & Ken: EH?!  
  
//Schuldig is standing near the entrance of the door with his arms and legs crossed and leaning against the door frame.//  
  
Schuldig: The answer would be yes. Schwarz is part the 'good side' of this universe. So, believe it or not. Although, I'm having a hard time finding Bradley.   
  
Ken: Why is that?  
  
Schuldig: **shrugs** I can't find his thoughts. Oh.. You'll just love the news when I say that our Farfie is Jupiter and Nagikin is Saturn.   
  
Omi & Ken: **speechless**  
  
Schuldig: **smirks**  
  
//Taking his advantage at the kitties' shocked state, he took his advantage of speed to fly by Omi and slips his arm around Ken's waist. He swings Ken down where he places one of his hand onto Ken's leg where he glides it up and down. Ken yelps and shudders by the touch. When he tries to yell at Schuldig, he quickly silence the brunette with his lips; while Omi is standing there in shock.//  
  
Omi: [I really don't remember seeing 'Darian' doing anything that drastic or sexual to 'Serena' before. No wait... This is Schuldig we're talking about. **sweatdrops** I think he IS taking advantage when Luna is not here and she hasn't gotten her powers back.]  
  
Schuldig: Got that right, chibi. You don't know how long I've tried to seduce your Siberian here.  
  
//Ken pushes and shoves Schudig off but he was stronger and more resisting as he continues to work his tongue action in his mouth.//  
  
Ken: [ACK!! Why are just standing there? Help Me! Anyone!!!]  
  
Schuldig: Too bad. I have stunned that chibi. Shh... Enjoy it.  
  
Ken: Hell no!!!  
  
//He begins to feel weaken in his legs as Schuldig continues to molest him. Little did they know that there was a girl sitting on top of entrance door and getting pissed.//  
  
Luna: **hissed** Schuldig... What are you doing to Ken?!  
  
//He releases his tongue action off of Ken where they finally can breathe and looks up at Luna.//  
  
Schuldig: Yo~   
  
Luna: Don't 'Yo' at me. What the hell are you doing to Ken???!!!  
  
Schuldig: Just kissing him.  
  
Luna: **raise a brow** Oh really... From what I can see, it's more like molesting him. Just because I don't have enough power to really change the way you are playing the role, it doesn't mean you have take advantage of it.  
  
Schuldig: And missed my opportunity? No way.  
  
Luna: **sighs** Your loss. **snaps finger**  
  
Ken, Omi, and Schuldig: **skeptical**  
  
Ran: **growls** SCHWARZ!!! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY TEAMMATE!!!  
  
Ken and Omi: **blinks** Ran?!  
  
Schuldig: Hey! He's not supposed to be here until the next chapter. Why is he making an early appearance?!  
  
Luna: You have gone too far with your sexual desires of Ken there, so I need someone to keep you on leash if I'm not around. Hehe... Oh forgot to tell you, I can make characters come and go around which means I can bring the others early or late as much I feel like. Hehe.....  
  
Schuldig: No fair.  
  
Luna: **snickers** I would release Ken right now. **points at Ran**  
  
//Schuldig looks at what Luna was pointing when he sees a firey Ran with his patenting death glare and he was clutching onto his katana very murderously. He shrugs off and pulls Ken up and releases him after he gave him a nice 'feeling' under his skirt and a quick lick on his neck.//  
  
Ran: Why you freakin' gaijin.....  
  
//Nobody saw Luna jumped off and walked towards Ken where she gave him a hug and comforting him until they can settle the fight in blood.//  
  
Luna: Gomen ne Ken. I didn't meant to get you molested by him. And I didn't meant him to be Tuxedo Mask either.  
  
Ken: Then why? Why did you make him Tuxedo Mask?  
  
Luna: **stutters a bit** I...uh... I went by your guys' personality and traits. Who knew that weird gaijin would match him but a lot perverted. **sweatdrop**  
  
Ken: Grr....  
  
Luna: Don't worry. Your friends are here. Omi can freeze his ass if he tries to make any sexual advances and Ran...well, he'll have his katana and have an ofuda just in case.  
  
Ken: Ofuda?  
  
Ran: To get rid of evil spirits. **points at Schuldig**  
  
Schuldig: Hey. I resent that.  
  
Ran: What's to resent?   
  
//They both glared at each other.//  
  
Omi: Umm... Luna?  
  
Luna: Yes, Omi-kun.  
  
Omi: I was wondering.... We know that Ken is Sailor Moon and Schuldig is Tuexdo Mask, then how about us?  
  
Luna: Don't worry. I didn't forget you guys. I knew Schuldig would do something to Ken and knowing you that you can't help Ken that much so I went to his school and transfer him here. **points at Ran**  
  
Ken: How do you do that?  
  
Luna: Simple. **shows her phone**  
  
All: **puzzled**  
  
Luna: **sighs** This is not a regular phone [1]. Sure, it does have the feature of a phone but it also has the power for the user to transform any person that he or she sees.  
  
Ken: Like?  
  
Luna: I'll show you.  
  
//She faces the phone at Ken and snaps. A picture of Ken shows up in the small monitor and Luna is transform as Ken.//  
  
All: **surprised**  
  
Luna: Ta da.   
  
Omi: That's cool.  
  
Luna: I know. This is for the Sailor Scouts only. Hehe...  
  
Schuldig: No fair.  
  
Luna: **sticks her tongue out** That's for trying to take advantage of my current state. Anyway, Omi, Ran, can you guys stand in front of me please?  
  
Omi: Sure.  
  
Ran: Hn.  
  
//Omi and Ran stand in front of sitting Luna as she closes her eyes. Concertrating her powers, the objects begins to appear in their hands and glowing brightly. Ken and Schuldig were somewhat amazed and awed. However, the light show didn't last long and it reveals their heart bracelets, communicator, and Henshin stick [2]. Apparently, Omi also have a mini supercomputer.//  
  
Ken: How cool. Luna, how come theirs looks better than mine?  
  
Omi: What did you get?  
  
Ken: Oh.. I got a heart necklace, a star locket, and a pen with shape of a cresent moon.  
  
Omi: Heart necklace?  
  
Ran: Star locket? **glares at Luna**  
  
Luna: What? Ken, yours is special since you are Sailor Moon. Ran, Omi, and the other scouts will have the same accessories but give or take what I might add.  
  
Ken: I see...  
  
Schuldig: Well..well.. What a nice surprise. **smirks** I do want to see how you two will transform. Ken was, how should I say this, lovely. Mine was spectacular.  
  
Luna: Whatever. Hehe... Now that everyone is settle, I have to go find the other scouts.  
  
Omi: I though Luna is always with Sailor Moon?  
  
Luna: I know but I don't want to get an earful of you guys complaining that I'm a useless genie and I can't grant your guys' last wish. **sighs** Let's see, I'm somewhat speeding up the process. Talk to you guys later.  
  
//She reverts back into her original form and runs off.//  
  
Omi: What should we do then?  
  
Ken: I don't know. Strangely, we have not been attacked by the Negaverse yet. They're probably having a day-off or something...  
  
//Ken is being pull and drag from behind before he was able to finish his sentence. Omi, Ran, and Schuldig were surprise by not only the attack but the awful sound of laughter.//  
  
Ran: Let him go you witch.  
  
Jadeite: Witch?! You called me a witch?!  
  
Schuldig: Aww.. Then we should called you a bitch then. **smirks**  
  
Jadeite: Why you... If you do care for his life, then I should advise you to keep your mouth shut. **pulling Ken closer and grabs his neck**  
  
Ran: Shit...  
  
Jadeite: Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking this moon brat to our Man-Queen.  
  
Ken: Masafumi?!  
  
Jadeite: Idiot. Reiji.  
  
Ran: **clamps his katana tightly** Takatori... SHI NE!!!!!!!!!!! **charges toward Jadeite**  
  
Jadeite: Fool. **tries to stop having air going through Ken** K'so.  
  
//Ran swings his katana at Jadeite when she release her grip on Ken. Schuldig throws a red rose at Jadeite's arm so that Ran can have a clear shot.//  
  
Jadeite: You will pay for this. **disappears**  
  
Ran: Are you okay, Ken?  
  
Ken: **coughs** Yeah.. Thanx.  
  
Ran: **glares at Schuldig** How dare you.   
  
Schuldig: What? Don't you watch the anime? What do you expect me to throw? A Gentain?  
  
//A glare stand-off between Ran and Schuldig.//  
  
Omi: Maa maa... Stop it you two. You okay, Ken?  
  
Ken: All is dandy.   
  
All: ?????????? Dandy?  
  
//As they tried to make Ran and Schuldig of killing each other, they didn't notice several mysterious figure was watching them from afar.//  
  
#1: This is utterly ridiculous. Why am I wearing a skirt?  
  
#2: You think you have it worst? I can foresee that I will be humilated and teased by Mastermind.  
  
#1: **snickers**   
  
#2: Did I just heard you snickering at me?  
  
#1: Oh no... I'm trying to contain my laughter. **burst out laughing**  
  
#3: Just be happy that we're not out yet. It would been too early for our appearance.  
  
#4: Yeah..   
  
#1: From what I remember, aren't you two supposed to be lovers and not cousins?  
  
//#3 and #4 smacks #1 in the head. #2 just smirks.//  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Gah! That was long and pathetic in my sense. Not very much fight scenes except a few. Many talking. Grr... Thank you guys for review. I am soo pleased. ^__^V I'll try my best to make sure you guys enjoy this fic even though it can be disturbing. Hehe..... Oh yes... Before I do forget, I would to like respond some reviews. Hehe.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Neko-chan16: Hehe... Hmm... So, you like Aya huh? Hehe... I think I know what character you should be if you want to be a part of the fic. ^__^V   
  
Pocky King Windy: 0.0 Get well soon!! Wai~~~ I love Prince Diamond too. Okay.. That seals one part for further chapter. Hmm... I still need to think of who should be ChibiMoon.   
  
Manx16: I know this fic is scary. It's more like disturbing but that's just me at work.  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel: Me like your name. Hehe... Thank you sooo much for the idea for the Negaverse baddies. Okay.. That seals your role as Seiya Kou of Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
Snowshoe koneko: Hehe... Hmm... I think.....Hehe... What character you want to be?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: I so overwhelm by response. Hehe...   
  
Preview: Ran (Mars), Omi (Mercury), Ken (Moon), and Schuldig (Tuxedo Mask) are waiting for Luna (Me!) to see if she has any infomation about the others especially Yohji who happens to appear in posters and magazines. Just as they were about to work together -without being bickered, insults, molestation, and odd whacks- they were attack by Jadeite again. This time, she founds Ken's weakness. What will happened? Stay tuned for the next Sailor Schweiss.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Hisoka: **smacks KyraEnsui's head** That just sounded stupid.  
  
KyraEnsui: Itaii~~~ **rubs her wound**  
  
[1] I watch Sailor Moon Live Action and it shows that the way they can transform to other people and communicate is by a cell phone. I love watching it. Wai~~ The guy who plays Tuxedo Mask is coool~~  
  
[2] That's it is called. Just go to [http://sailorsoldier.cjb.net/]. It's very extensive and informative site of Sailor Moon. 


	5. A Play to Remember

Disclaimers: I Do Not Own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon. They are sole property of their creator. Takehito Koyasu-sama owns Weiss Kreuz. Naoko Takeuchi-sama owns Sailor Moon. So pay attention!  
  
------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Hmm... How should I go this as? Anime? Manga? Or Live-Action one?  
  
Tsuzuki: It's up to you. Which one you know clearly?  
  
KyraEnsui: I have seen the American version, haven't read the manga version, and I just start watching the live-action one. But my friend told me it goes by the manga so, hmm....   
  
Tsuzuki: You haven't been able to go anyone except some few scenes.  
  
KyraEnsui: I tried to be creative here. Hehe... Hard but I'll go by some then. Oh yeah, I'll go by their American name then. So, I'm sorry if I confused anyone with their different names.  
  
-------------  
  
[thinking]  
  
telepathy  
  
//scenes//  
  
[A/N: If you have seen the Starlights, then you would understand. If not, I'll tell you which mean I'll spoil you. Hehe...]  
  
------------  
  
Omi: *snickers*  
  
Ken: *trying to hold his laughter*  
  
Ran: *getting angry*  
  
Omi and Ken: *burst out laughing* Hehe....  
  
Ran: What is so freakin' funny? *is mad at his teammates*  
  
Ken: *trying to control his laughter* You.....you....in a skirt. Hehe....  
  
Ran: *raise brow* And you? *points to him*  
  
Ken: Me? *looks down and blushes* You got me.  
  
Ran: *smirks*  
  
//Schuldig appears out of nowhere and stands behind Ken where he gives a quick, heated kiss.//  
  
Ken: HEIFAH WLKFJWEIO DKLASDKJ!!!!! [What the hell?!]  
  
Schuldig: Enjoy it. *deepen the kiss*  
  
Ran: *growls* Schwarz.....SHI NE. *brings out his katana*  
  
//Schuldig releases Ken and pushes him to the side where he dodges Ran's attacks. Taking advantage of his speed, he flies by Ran and knocks his katana out of his hands. He pins Ran down on the ground and places one leg between his. He smirks at Ran as he struggles to get the German off.//  
  
Ken: Hey! Get off of him!!  
  
Omi: I am..... *paused*  
  
Ran: 0.0???!!!!  
  
//Schuldig french kisses Ran.//  
  
Ken and Omi: 0.0???!!!!  
  
Schuldig: Liking it, Ran? Or should I called you Rei?  
  
Ran: Get....the....!@&#%...off.... *kicks him off and gasping*  
  
Schuldig: Aww...not liking it then. At least I know someone who appreciates me. *winks at Ken*  
  
Ken: *blinks* Huh?  
  
Schuldig: *fake pouts*  
  
Ken: He pouts?! Sort of cute.... What the hell?! I did not just think that.  
  
//Schuldig smirks at Ken's comment and runs up to him where he wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him while his other hand is the lower parts of Ken's body.//  
  
Ran: Do no let me repeat it again. Let...go...of...  
  
Schuldig: *releases his kiss* Ken. Heard of it once. I don't need to hear it again. *kisses Ken and releases*  
  
Ken: *falls weaken in his knee* Why do I have to suffer this kind of fate?  
  
Luna: *out of nowhere* Beats me. *sighs*  
  
Omi: Found other scouts?  
  
Luna: Yes, but they will not be showing up anytime soon yet.  
  
Ran: Why is that?  
  
Luna: Not the time. I'm going along the timeline here. Jupiter will definitely show up soon. Venus will take awhile since I'm trying to pull 'her' out of glamour.   
  
Schuldig: How about Bradley and Nagikins?  
  
Luna: Schu, they told me not to call them by that name. And do this to you. *walks up and smacks him in the head*  
  
Schuldig: Oww! *rubs his head*  
  
Luna: Manx and Birman will show around the same time as Brad and Nagi. So, you guys have to wait.  
  
Ken: Why?!   
  
Luna: *smiles* I have my reasons. And plus, you have seen the anime right? All the way to the Starlights' appearance?  
  
Ken: Yeah. Wait! *paused* WE HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY TO THE STARLIGHTS!!!!!  
  
Luna: Bingo.  
  
Ken: *faints*  
  
Omi: Ken-kun?!  
  
Ran: Ken. *runs up to Ken and shakes him* Wake up.  
  
Schuldig: He fainted. Wow. Wait. Starlights!? What the %&$#?!  
  
Ran: What? What's wrong with it?  
  
Omi: Yeah. What's wrong?  
  
Luna: You two don't know do you?  
  
Ran & Omi: No.  
  
Luna: *sighs* Here it goes. This is the most depressing arc of the series if you have seen it. Umm...you'll find out later on. Just say that Schuldig....his character, Darian...well... Like I say, you'll guys find out. The reason Ken fainted because he knows what he have to do and what will happened.  
  
Omi: I see.  
  
Luna: So? You guys adjusting this easily?  
  
Omi: Well, sort of. There's only one thing that I think we're not comfortable of.  
  
Luna: Which is?  
  
Ran: *yells at Luna* Get the %*&#$ us out of these damn blasted skirts!!!  
  
Luna: *holds both ears* Oh my ears. *snickers* I thought you guys looks nice in it.  
  
Schuldig: For once, I agree with Luna. *smiles*  
  
Ran: Luna....*in his threatening voice*   
  
Luna: Fine. *sighs* I can change that but I will not change your sailor outfits because it is a part of it. Get it?  
  
Ran: *scowls* Fine!  
  
Luna: *sighs again* Here it goes. *snaps her fingers* Happy?  
  
//Omi's, Ran's, and Ken's outfit change from girls' uniform to guys' uniform in a blink. Schuldig whines at Luna about the changes but she threatens him if he didn't stop. In other words, he'll be wearing a skirt if he doesn't stop pestering her about this and that. Mainly, he wants to play with Ken in certain ways.//  
  
Luna: I already warn you about this, Schuldig. Anymore of those hentai advances, this won't be a rated-R fic but much higher. *sighs*   
  
Omi: What's next?  
  
Luna: How about waking up Ken first?  
  
Schuldig: I know how. *smirks*  
  
Ran: Hell no!!  
  
Schuldig: Aww.. You're mean. *fake pouts*  
  
Ken: *stirs up and wakes up* Am I awake from this nightmare?  
  
Omi: ^^;; Nope. Still here.  
  
Ken: Draks..  
  
Luna: I should be going. I need to find Lita and have 'her' ready to show up. Until then, you guys need to work it out. Bye-bye. *disappears*  
  
Omi: What now?  
  
Schuldig: I get to play with Ken now. *smiling*  
  
Ken & Ran: *in unison* Oh hell no!!  
  
Schuldig: *smirks* I see. *looks at both of them* Aww.. Kittens have feelings for each other.  
  
//Ran and Ken looks at each other and stares, but they quickly looked away which Ken blushes. Omi is surprise but he knows how Ken feels towards Ran. Schuldig stands there and laughs at the two, but he begins to have some hentai thoughts. Ahem. He is thinking of a threesome.//  
  
Voice: *from afar* KEN!!!!  
  
Ken: Hm?  
  
Voice: KEN!!!!  
  
Omi: *looks from a distance* Isn't that.......  
  
Schuldig: Tot also known as Molly.  
  
Ran: *snarls*   
  
Molly: Ken! *pants* Let's go. We're late for a meeting. *panting still*  
  
Ken: What meeting?! *surprise*  
  
Molly: Silly. A meeting for our play. You know. You're playing the main role as Snow White and the Seven Soccer Kittens, for the children at the orphanage. Remember?!  
  
Ken: WHAT?!  
  
Omi: Oh yeah. I'm one of the soccer kittens. Oops. I forgot that it was today. *sweat drops*  
  
Schuldig: Hm? I thought it was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Soccer Kittens??  
  
Molly: A twist. *giggles* Since our main character loves soccer, we decided to call ourselves soccer kittens.   
  
Schuldig: *wraps an arm around Ken's waist* That is lovely. So tell me, who's the prince that will give you the wake-up kiss? *purrs*  
  
Ken: *blushes hard*  
  
Ran: I am. *stern voice*  
  
Schuldig: What?!  
  
Ran: I'll repeat for you. I am playing the role of a prince.  
  
Schuldig: How?!  
  
Omi: *sighs* We're using Ran's place as the stage for the play and the place is spacious for us to actually play soccer.  
  
Schuldig: No. How the hell did he get that role? He's not even in the same school as you!  
  
Ran: *smirks* I have my ways.  
  
Schuldig: Ah hell.   
  
Molly: Let's go Snow White. *drags Ken by the wrist and runs off*  
  
Omi: Well, let's go. They're starting without us. *follows the speeding duo*  
  
Ran: *walks off, smiling*  
  
Schuldig: Hmph.  
  
//A figure stands under the Cherry Blossom tree while it smirks at the guys as they are leaving. So, it follows them in the shadow.  
  
The students of Ms. Haruna's class are gathering at Koneko no Sume Ie Shrine. Don't ask me why I named it. Everyone was rehearsing their lines and setting up the stage area. Ms. Haruna has been waiting for the star of the show for the past 30 minutes while looking at her watch.//  
  
Ms. Haruna: Melvin! Do you know where Ken is actually?  
  
Melvin: Umm.... No idea.   
  
Ms. Haruna: Go back to work then.  
  
Melvin: Hai hai. *goes back to work*  
  
Ms. Haruna: That boy will get serious discipline of being late everytime.  
  
Molly: *yells from a distant* WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!  
  
//Ms. Haruna looks up to see four blurry figures walking except that one of the figures is being dragged by Tot. Instantly, she knew that it was Ken. She taps her shoe and looks at her watch while waiting for them to come.//  
  
Molly: *upclose* Found him, Ms. Haruna. *giggles*  
  
Ms. Haruna: Ken Hidaka, get your puny ass over here this instant. I need to give you a nice lecture about coming on time. All of you should get ready to start the play. *looks at Ken* As for you, you stay here.  
  
Ken: *looks down* Hai..  
  
Molly, Ran, and Omi: *leaves*  
  
//Ms. Haruna lectures for several minutes. Ken just nods and nods at her. After an hour of lecturing, she let Ken go and get into his costumes. She sighs.   
  
For the next seven hours, they have been rehearsing and more until Ms. Haruna, the director, said it was cut for that day and that they will continue tomorrow. Ken was clusmy for several parts of his scene since he was wearing a long Snow White dress and moving around and playing soccer. There were a few nosebleeds, giggles, laughs, and other weird expressions. Everyone left except for Ken, Omi and Ran who stayed behind.//  
  
Omi: That was a day.   
  
Ken: *lays flat down* No more. I don't want to do this anymore. *pants* Too embrassing and stupid.  
  
Omi: But we can't, you haven't rehearsed the kissing scene yet.  
  
Ken: *blushes*  
  
Ran: We can rehearse here if you want. A private practice.  
  
Ken: *blushes even more*  
  
Omi: Great idea.   
  
Ken: OMI! *snaps at Omi*  
  
Omi: *snickers*  
  
Schuldig: How about now, my dear princess *gives a long, heated kiss to Ken*  
  
Ken: *waves arm around, muscles stiffens, and eyes wide open*  
  
Ran: *grits his teeth* SHI NE! *grabs his katana out of nowhere and attacks Schu*  
  
Schuldig: *releases and moves away quickly* Tsk tsk. Not fast enough.  
  
Ran: *in stance* Stay away from Ken, Schwarz.  
  
Schuldig: *thinks* Ah no. *smirks*  
  
Ken: *feeling tired* I don't feel so good. Night night. *lays down and falls asleep*  
  
Omi: Hey Ken, wake up. *shakes him* Wake up.  
  
Ken: *deep sleep* Zzzz....  
  
Ran: Something is not right. *walks to Ken and checks*   
  
Omi: *looks at Ran* Ran?  
  
Jadite: *laughs from behind* He can't wake up.  
  
Schuldig: What have you done to him? *glares at Jadite*  
  
Jadite: *smirks* Nothing. I thought that he would play for real if he is Snow White, of course.  
  
Omi: *shakes Ken* Ken! Ken!!  
  
Jadite: And now, onto my second plan. *snaps her finger and everyone is blinded by cherry blossom petals*  
  
//As Schuldig, Ran, and Omi are blind by cherry blossom petals; Jadite scoops Ken up in her arms and disappears. After she left, the petals disappears.//  
  
Omi: Ken-kun! She took him.  
  
Ran: *scowls* Damn...  
  
Schuldig: Now what we do? We don't even know where she have taken him.  
  
Male Voice: But I do.   
  
Schuldig: Who are you? Show yourself.  
  
Male Voice: *comes out of the shadow* Remember me.. *grins*  
  
All: FARFARELLO?!  
  
-----------------  
  
KyraEnsui: *ducks and dodges* My bad. I left a cliffhanger there. Hehe... I have been busy with school these past weeks and this fic has been on hold for like two weeks. .!! I promise that the next chappie will be good. For now, I need to go finish up my homework and study for the finals. *dashes off*  
  
Preview: Jadite has kidnapped Ken and taken him to her hideout where she meets Nephlyte, Kuzite, and Zoicite. As for the others, they finally meet Farfarello aka Lita. What will happened to Ken? Can the scouts save him in time before he becomes.....  
  
----------------  
  
Japanese name = American name  
  
Tsukino Usagi = Serena  
  
Mizuno Ami = Amy  
  
Hino Rei = Raye  
  
Kino Makoto = Lita  
  
Aino Minako = Nina  
  
Chiba Mamoru = Darian  
  
Osaka Naru = Molly  
  
Umino Gurio = Melvin 


End file.
